Sword Beam Emission
The power to fire blasts of energy/matter from swords and other such bladed weapons. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Variation of Razor Wind. Also Called * Blade Beam (Final Fantasy series) * Blade/Sword Blast/Wave Emission Capabilities The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful beams/blasts of energy/matter or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. Variations * Claw Beam: The user projects energy beams from their claws. Often a technique of Elemental Claws. * Sword Pressure (Kenatsu):The user unleashes simple bursts of energy/matter with a swing of sword. While not as strong as a full powered sword beam, the pressure is capable of stunning and significant damage. Associations * Attack Powers * Blade Construction * Cutting * Elemental Attacks * Energy Attacks * Enhanced Swordsmanship * Impale * Infusion * Laser Emission * Razor Wind * Spatial Slicing * Wave Motion Blast * Weapon Creation * Weapon Manipulation Known Users Manga/Anime Video Games Cartoons/Comics Known Weapons * Masamune (Chrono Trigger) * Blade of Olympus (God of War) *Tessaiga (InuYasha) *Tōkijin (InuYasha) *Naginata of Kenkon (InuYasha) *Banryū (InuYasha) *Bakusaiga (InuYasha) * Z-Saber (Mega Man X/Zero series) * Gunshin (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) *Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda series) *Banrai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) * Bloodskal Blade (Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim) Gallery Trunks Sword Beam.JPG|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) fires his Crescent Sword attack. File:Nake_Benihime.png|Kisuke Urahara (Bleach) using Nake, Benihime to fire powerful sword energy blasts. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Kita_-_Tenchi_Kaijin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin to fire off a sword beam of lethal heat and flames. Ichigo Sword Pressure.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) can project blasts of spiritual energy with but the pressure of his sword. File:Ichigo_Getsuga_Tensho.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) unleashing his signature technique, Getsuga Tenshō. Baragaan slash.gif|Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) unleashes temporal-energy blades from Respira infused axe. Janemba Dimension Sword Attack.gif|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball series) can fire beams of ki that can cut through dimensions. Zamasu Sword Beam.png|Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) using his God Split Cut as a medium to fire Ki Blasts. DFF Blade Beam.png|Cloud (Final Fantasy series) can build up his Limit Gauge in order to use his third Limit Break, Blade Beam. File:Kirby_Sword_Beam.jpg|Kirby (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Meta_Knight_Sword_Beam.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) emitting a sword beam. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, releasing a sword beam of gravitons. Zero Ittouryoudan Genmurei.png|In his Awakening form, Zero (Mega Man X series) is able to use his Z-saber to unleash Ittouryoudan: Genmurei, releasing two crescent energy waves that are almost impossible to avoid. MMZ Kougenjin and Zaneidan.png|Zero (Mega Man Zero series) can release energy waves from his Z-saber via his Kougenjin or Zaneidan techniques. File:Space_Sword_Blaster.png|Sailor Uranus (Sailor Moon) using Space Sword Blaster. File:Skyward_Strike.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) using the Skyward Strike by infusing his sword with heavenly energy or by calling upon power from above. File:EACCC.gif|Gilgamesh (Fate) using his noble phantasm: Enuma Elish. Venus_Photon_Slicer.gif|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) using Photon Slicer to project an energy beam from her twin swords. Meteor Blade.png|The Celestial Spirit King's (Fairy Tail) Meteor Blade is a powerful slash that extends for miles and miles across the land creating an enormous fissure that divides the terrain. Olympian Sword Beam.gif|Zeus (God of War) using the Blade of Olympus to unleash Divine Retribution, a massive wave of godly might, wiping out all of the Spartan and Rhodesian soldiers. Inuyasha Firing Wind Scar.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) sends energy into the rift of demonic energy between himself and his opponent's swirling in the wind to fire off the Wind Scar. File:Inuyasha_Meidō_Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using his Meidō Zangetsuha to unleash dimensional blades that cuts and banishes enemies into the Netherworld. Sesshōmaru Needle Kenatsu.gif|When Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) first acquired Tōkijin, he developed a Kenatsu that fires barrage of demonic energy needles. Sesshomaru Kenatsu.gif|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha), like most who wield demonic blades, can use Kenatsu to cut anything with demon energy without making physical contact. Sesshomaru Tokijin Kenatsu.gif|As Sesshomaru (InuYasha) continued to use Tōkijin he became able to use Kenatsu in the form of powerful blasts. Bakusaiga Energy Wave.jpg|Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) releasing the corrosive aura of his Bakusaiga as a deadly energy wave. Naginata of Kenkon Kenatsu.gif|Hoshiyomi (InuYasha) can use the Naginata of Kenkon to fire a Kenatsu that can open a vortex to the invisible void between Heaven and Earth. Banryu Dragon Hammer.gif|When he had four Shikon Jewel shards embedded in his Banryū, Bankotsu (InuYasha) could channel their power to unleash his Dragon Hammer, releasing a destructive wave of energy that rivaled Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|When he possessed seven Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel their power into his Banryū to fire off his Heat Blast, cancelling out Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Banryū Flash.gif|Having turned the wrath of 1000 humans and 1000 demons into demonic energy, along with having the power of the Shikon Jewel shards, Bankotsu (InuYasha) was able to channel the layers of power into his Banryū and unleash Banryū Flash, a powerful wave of energy that was able to completely overwhelm Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Goraishi Blast.gif|With his Goraishi, Kōga (InuYasha) is able to fire energy blasts that rival that of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Dreyfus_using_Rakan.png|Dreyfus (Nanatsu no Taizai) using Rankan to fire an energy beam from the tip of his sword that pierces through any opponent. Augus Sword Beam.jpg|Whenever Augus (Asura's Wrath) channels Mantra into his Wailing Dark, he can emit powerful sword beams that travel over or along the ground. SR2-ReaverBolt-Shoot.PNG|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) fires a Reaver Bolt, a variation of his telekinetic force projectile, from the Wraith Blade. Leonardo_with_Gunshin_(2).gif|When Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Gunshin, he is able to use the sword to project the white flames of the dragon king. Raphael with Banrai (2).gif|When Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) wields Banrai he can send shockwaves that can destroy stone and strike demons. Tohka_Sandalphon_super_energy_slash.gif|Tohka Yatogami (Date A Live) uses the Final Sword: Halvanhelev to unleash a powerful slashing beam that can cut through a cliff. Shido Sword Beam.gif|Shido Itsuka (Date A Live) uses Sandalphon to fire energy slashes. Cornell_Energy_Slash.jpg|Cornell (Castlevania) firing energy blasts from his claws. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Beam Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries